You'll Go Out In Style
by x-brokenlies-x
Summary: Oneshot. Bella and Edward talk about her change which is scheduled to happen that night. A very used idea, I know. Just a little B/E oneshot I wrote at 11:30 at night. Enjoy.


_**This is your night, so smile… **_

"For the millionth time, Edward, it'll be fine," I repeated exasperatedly, watching the nervous vampire pace in front of his piano with a frustrated look gracing his angelic features. He just bit his lip and continued with his annoyingly repetitive walking pattern. Back and forth… back and forth… I blinked and looked away, growing dizzy just watching him.

"What if something goes wrong?" He suddenly stopped and looked up at me, his topaz eyes flooded with worry. I rolled my own normal brown eyes and gave him a look.

"By the way you're acting, you'd think you were the one being bitten, not me."

Even for just the slightest reminder, he growled in disapprovement and shook his head, turning his back to me as he continued pacing. I kept my eyes focused on his godlike face, almost expecting him to call off the whole ordeal and take me home.

"I really don't like this, Bella."

"You will when you realize how easier it will be without having to worry about me hurting myself all the time. Think about it Edward, I'll actually be able to walk in a straight line without falling. Everything will be so much less worrisome for you after," I pointed out and he just sighed, not even looking in my direction.

"Are you sure you can't wait to do this?" He questioned again, desperation dripping from his smooth voice. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands.

"Yes, I'm sure I can't wait," I told him for what seemed like the hundreth time. He didn't say anything, just kept pacing.

"Edward, stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole into the ground and then Esme will have your head for ruining the nice floor," I advised him, mostly for my own welfare. I was getting quite dizzy, and I was just sitting on his bed, not even moving. He halted and dropped onto his piano bench, slouching forward and tangling his long, pale fingers in his hair, staring at the ground with concentration.

"Are you-"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure I want you to do this," I cut him off and answered his unasked question. "I've been waiting so long, don't make me wait any longer then I already have."

"But Bella, even the slightest slip up… I could kill you so easily, love."

"You won't, Edward," I replied softly, getting up off his oh-so comfortable bed to join him on the piano bench. I took a seat next to him and he turned to straddle the seat, pulling me close against his chest and burying his face in my hair, letting out a sigh. "I know you wouldn't kill me, Edward. I trust you, and I know you can handle it. You're so much stronger than you think."

"Your blood is so tempting," he murmured against my hair, holding me even closer, if possible. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting him to let go. "Even now, it smells so wonderful. Just the thought of your blood flowing between my lips makes me want to have it all. You're too irrestible for your own good, Bella."

I tried to suppress a shiver, but failed, and Edward pulled away to look at me with saddened eyes.

"Are you finally realized how dangerous I really am?" He asked me quietly, brushing a lock of hair behind me ears as he gazed at me with sad eyes. "I'm surprised you've stayed this long without running away, terrified of what a monster I am."

"No!" I nearly shouted, startling him only slightly. "You are not a monster, Edward Cullen! If you call yourself that one more time, I swear…!"

"But I am, Bella," he laughed with no humor. "I'm a monster. You can't deny the truth… it'll only come back and haunt you. I'm not even human. I'm a dangerous monster who is about to kill the one I love the most. Tell me, how does that not make me a monster?"

"Because the one you love loves you back, and all she wants is to be a monster like you," I whispered and he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Please, Edward. Don't back out on me. It's now or never," I warned him and all he did was tighten his hold on me.

"I'm just scared, Bella," he muttered softly and I nearly laughed.

"Edward Cullen? Scared? I didn't think that was possible!" His serious look turned my amused smile into a frown instantly.

"Really, Bella. You don't know how nerve-wracking this is," he continued carefully. "To have someone's life sitting in the palm of your hand, and you could so easily, without even thinking, crush it into nothing… I don't want to do that to you, Bella. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"You're only hurting me by putting this off," I replied, as if ignoring what he was saying, but secretly, I was touched by his words. "Please, Edward. Stop worrying. Everything will go as planned tonight."

"Nothing ever goes as planned when it has to do with you," he managed to lightly joke and even though I was a bit annoyed with his amusement in danger's attraction to me, I was glad that he was at least that much better.

"I'm going to ignore that for now, Edward," I smiled up at him with a mock stern tone in my voice and he chuckled deeply, only small traces of worry left in his brilliant eyes. He turned his pale face into an emotionless expression and stared at me for a few moments before letting out another sigh and closing his eyes in thought.

"This is not going to go well," he kept muttering under his breath and I inwardly groaned. I had thought that he had finally gotten over his worry and was going to be okay, but I was obviously wrong. I knew that it was going to go right; nothing was going to go wrong. But he apparently didn't trust Alice's visions or Carlisle's reassurance that he had the control.

I didn't even bother to tell Edward that it was going to just as smoothly as fine. If he wanted to dwell in his worry, that was his choice. I wasn't going to try to talk sense into him anymore.

But finally, I couldn't stand it. I reluctantly pulled myself out of Edward's comfortable hold and stood up, aware of his sudden confusion and his hurt look that I knew graced his perfect face.

"Bella… what's the matter?"

"I don't want you to spend the last few hours of my human life worrying, Edward," I told him stiffly, standing a few feet away. "I want to enjoy the time I have left. Please Edward, stop worrying and just _smile_."

"You could have a lifetime left, if you just-"

"No, Edward. I'm not going to wait. I've told you millions of times, I want this," I ground out carefully, trying to get it into his head. He let out a breath and hung his head. He stayed silent for a few minutes, not even looking up. I stood quietly in front of him, waiting patiently. Finally, he pulled his head up and slowly forced a smile onto his face.

"Alice would like to get you ready," he managed to say. I cocked my head in confusion and lifted an eyebrow. He looked pained as he forced out the next sentence. But the next words made my insides fly with excitement.

"She wants to get you ready… so you'll be comfortable as possible for the change tonight."

'_**Cause you'll go out in style…**_

**-:-**

**A/n: Okay. My first attempt at a Twilight fanfiction. I really didn't like it. At all. But it's 11:30pm and I just needed to write something... The bold/italics in the beginning and end were some lyrics from a Paramore song, Fences. I haven't tried writing anything in ages, so I know its rough, and I'm betting there are loads of spelling errors, but oh well. I didn't like how it ended, but I guess it'll do. **

**You really don't have to review, but it would be nice, just to know I'm not THAT much of a shitty writer, because I'm sure I could use some work (obviously) but some tips would be nice. Just please, no flames. If you don't like what I write (because I'm sure someone won't seeing how crappy it is.) then don't bother reading it. Thank you. :**

**Normally my stuff is longer... but I needed to write something just to brush up on my writing, and I didn't have the patience to start a full-length story. This is just a 20 minute one-shot that I managed to scrape up. So most of my other stuff will be longer... and better. **

**Thanks for reading. :**


End file.
